A spread spectrum receiver correlates a receive signal against a known code sequence to find a time lag corresponding to a time delay between the spread spectrum receiver and a spread spectrum transmitter. The spread spectrum receiver decodes the receive signal based on the time lag. The correlation represents a significant computational burden for a correlator processor in the receiver. Clock offset/frequency error between the spread spectrum transmitter and the spread spectrum receiver can degrade correlation results in the spread spectrum receiver, which can correspondingly degrade the ability of the receiver to decode the receive signal.